wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skua
”Weak.” No stealing or editing anything on this page! INTRODUCTION Skua is an experiemnt, part of Project Divinity. do not steal anything on this page, including concept and code |} PHENOTYPE Purpose: to create a powerful warrior which can thrive in extreme climates and locations 6549, or ‘Skua’ is a large and heavy set creature. It’s muscles are equally balanced with fat, and 6549 towers above all the other experiments. 6549's belly and tail are covered in thick fur, along with some thinner fur along it’s cheeks, ankles and elbows. It’s scales are angled, as to decrease the likelyhood of arrows and blades piercing them. It is coloured a simple grey, with dappling of black on his face and down his back. White dappling is found on his nose and around his midsection. His tail fades in a dull ash grey. It’s fur and spines are a deep grey, his horns even darker, fading to a lighter colour. Its scars are a light pink. 6549 wears no permanent accessories, however it occasionally wears pine needles in its fur, so he can smell like pine. We do not know why 6549 does this. BEHAVIOUR 6549 is a quiet but friendly experiment, which attempts communication with almost all other experiments, however it is only returned occasionally by few. It sometimes becomes bitter and frustrated when ignored, especially while it is sparring. 6549 either can not or will not empathise with any creatures other than its fellow experiments, crushing or harming anyone foolish enough to try to bring its empathy out. Scientists who do this are often fired or stationed elsewhere, as our goal is to reduce the amount of empathy it contains. It isn’t food or reward motivated, so resorting to threats of violence is the only way to get it to do anything. It has also been observed to despise pain and wounds, often exclaiming obscenities after being badly beaten during sparring activities with other subjects. 6549 intelligence is abysmal scholarly, however, it is average (below average for an experiment) when it comes to solving problems or when it comes to street smarts. 6549 has been observed to “protect” many of our other experiemts. This consists of being incredibly overprotective and friendly with the victim. Most of the experiemts seem to tolerate this behaviour, however he does not dare do this to others. It is humorous to watch 6549 struggle not to protect those select few. It is also noted that 6549 has little spatial awareness and no concept of personal space whatsoever. He is either breathing down someone’s neck, or is very far away from them (depending on the dragon or mood). HISTORY 6549 was considered high priority among the experiments, being created by some of the most brilliant and ambitious minds among the project. These scientists had plans to create a weapon, nothing more than the husk of what a dragon should be. They focused almost entirely on exaggerating his strength, not noticing small mistakes that slipped through the cracks of their creation. This was many of the scientists fatal flaws, arrogance. They ignored the less experienced members who urged them to look at the genetics more closely, and focused only on how strong and powerful they could make it. This resulted in many complications at the date of 6549’s stabilisation, with the ‘unborn’ experiment needing extra care during its development. Once it finally could be ‘born’, many issues followed. Including, to the horror of the scientists, a lack of wings completely, which was a side effect from one of the genetic errors. The creators of 6549 were ashamed, it’s sponsors were ashamed, and those who did not notice these errors were fired on the spot. 6549 still had potential, however, and was kept alive, as so far as anyone could tell, 6549 achieved its purpose. - 6549 grew incredibly fast for an experiment, and its caretakers had tested to see the extent of its growth. So far, it is hypothesised that 6549 will not stop growing - The experiment has named itself ‘skua’. It’s surprising to see that it has knowledge of such a creature, since so far ‘he’ hasn’t shown incredible intelligence - ‘Skua’ has been in many incidents with its caretakers and testers. So far 6549 has injured 4 scientists in its rage induced episodes. We intended to sedate it, however to push 6549 to the absolute limits, we must keep him off sedatives and depressants. - It has developed an accent. Another error in its genetic code - 6549 has developed a strong bond with 7613 and 1914. It seems to admire the both of them. Further testing and sparring sessions should be organised between these three. The bonds must be tested Capabilities : Speed : Stealth : Intellect : Durability : Strength 6549 is powerful, though not as powerful as we had hoped. * Strength + Fighting Skill It is incredibly strong, capable of lifting almost twice his own size and fierce fighting prowess, with the capability to take down any sparring partner, except for two of the experiemts, one who matches his strength with bloodthirsty ferocity and another who can take down everyone. 6549’s Strength also is present in its jaw, with the second strongest bite force of all the experiemts, and sharp fangs that protrude from its mouth. * Cold Resistance + Durability Due to 6549’s fur and Icewing blood, it can survive in the coldest weather conditions on our continent. He can withstand blizzards and frigid water for longer than any other, and excels in these climates. It’s own area has been cooled down significantly to make 6549 much more comfortable. Alongside this, 6549 is also very durable, being able to take a harsh beating before feeling even remotely in pain. His build and fat mass also assist these abilities, with his fur shielding blows to his sensitive scales and flesh below. * Can Eat any part of the body, Fish, Blubber + Other Foods. Does not need water. 6549 has the unique ability to eat any part of a body, and can also maintain a wide diet of fish + berries/plants (though berries + plants do not sustain him for long, due to the low amount of energy they give). With these skills, he can survive much longer than other carnivores during droughts and famines, since he can eat bones and rotten meat from carcasses. However, 6549 has a high energy intake, and needs a large amount of food to maintain its body shape and muscle. 6549 also does not need to drink any water, so long as it gets enough liquids from its food. * Insulation + Shedding 6549 has thick fur and blubber to survive in extremely cold climates, which we have accommodated for in its space. This fur and blubber greatly increase his survivability in arctic environments, enhanced by its Icewing DNA. This fur, however, can shed. The blubber can also be removed through starvation, and allows 6549 to survive in hot climates and locations, such as deserts. 6549’s heat resistance is not as advanced as it’s cold resistance. NOTES - Observed to have a german accent. - Often found near 7613, despite the terror towards it INTERACTIONS 3166: text 1914: 6549 is very friendly around this experiment, however it does not proceed with its normal protective behaviour. They are both equally matched in strength. “Ze leech would eat my blood if I did anyzing” 8362: text 2809: text 4371: text 1907: text 7613: 7613 and 6549 seem to have a very close bond, despite 6549 seemingly terrified of it. It seems to admire 7613 a lot, and it seems that they may end up much closer than before. Keep an eye on all their interactions. “Zat demon needs no protection” 6174: y u scratch my door m8 “Vy do you do zis” 9816: text Timor: text Sebecus: text 7677: sick one needs healing “I vill protect the sick one” 3611: text IMAGES File:Skua_and_slav_.png File:Poorboy.png File:83991FB4-2361-4F39-9707-4413523D31B1.png|By lilcritter!! Skuaaaa.png|By one crazy artist Skua-Soi-2018.png|By soi!! Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters